The present invention relates to a valve actuating mechanism and more particularly to a variable valve timing and/or lift mechanism.
In such a mechanism, an apparatus is known which has a first rocker arm arranged to cooperate with a low engine speed cam and a second rocker arm arranged to cooperate with a high engine speed cam. The two rocker arms are pivotally mounted on a common rocker shaft. A hydraulically operated connection arrangement is provided which enables the first and second rocker arms to be selectively interlocked to move as a unit.
An object of the present invention is to improve an apparatus of the above kind such that a shift into the locking position is effected smoothly without causing any damage on the component parts.